


他与她那甜蜜的哀伤啊

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 光公向纯肉，单性转，公式光×水晶公性转（水晶姬），时间在5.0-5.3之间，两人已确定恋人关系。为了避免与游戏设定冲突，文中性转后的水晶公均称呼为“古·拉哈”。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	他与她那甜蜜的哀伤啊

**Author's Note:**

> 1.性转bg肉，水晶公为女性，且并非因为某种原因临时性转。  
> 2.有吸奶，并不脏的dirty talk，以及妊娠幻想。  
> 3.谢谢阿菠约稿，因为两人性癖过于统一导致本文成为了性癖大集合，非常OOC，请注意。

“……你还好吧？”  
“没、没事！我还跟得上！”  
林海涌动间是身着轻便上衣的尘族男人与戴着兜帽身披长袍的猫秘族女人。两人一前一后，前面那个看得出步伐稳健身姿矫捷，还刻意放慢了脚步；后面那个不知是什么原因，虽有追赶的模样，速度却迟迟跟不上。  
就两人间的距离来看，自然谈不上陌生人，说是朋友又稍嫌亲近，但若要看作情侣，则显得过分生疏了。男人停下了脚步，似乎是想伸出手拉她一把，还没碰到胳膊就被人挡开，手臂将将好掩住胸口。  
“奇怪，你有闻到什么味道吗？”  
停下脚步，抽动鼻翼，身为老练冒险者的光之战士自然也有着近乎于野兽般的五感。隐藏在厚重草叶味道中的，竟然藏着一股若有似乎的腥膻，混合着轻薄的奶味，稍稍用心一嗅便可察觉这味道的来源——不是他有意冒犯，只是无论再怎么想要忽略，颤抖到兜帽都快落下的猫秘族女人在一众植物和怪物间总是过于显眼，而刻意遮盖的胸口恐怕八成就是……  
光之战士移开视线，不着痕迹地皱皱眉。他并非纵欲之人，哪怕那女子确为与自己许下终身的伴侣，有些事也不便在此时言说，更别说两人还尚未到达比亲吻更亲昵的地步。可光又明白恋人不愿吐露心声的臭毛病，若是真由着对方任性而不加丝毫阻拦，那等待着自己的，恐怕就是她毫无知觉的身体了。心下一定，他索性强行拽着对方，扫开一片空地让猫秘坐下，顺手拽下了难缠的兜帽。  
“……！别！别拉下来！”  
“别闹，到底怎么回事？”  
随着兜帽一起滑下的还有披风，有什么洁白掺着莹蓝的东西晃了出来，颤悠悠顺着衣襟滚了一圈，从领口透出几分湿意。水晶都的神秘城主——或者说光之战士的恋人，古·拉哈，软绵绵地倒在了他的怀中，  
“拉哈！”  
那是女性所独有的柔软肉身，触及升温，蒸腾起异样红潮；往日丰满的唇瓣在急促喘息间裹上晶莹外衣，翕动着引人靠近，猫秘甚至伸出小半截嫣红的舌尖，让甘美的气息顺着呼吸探出，若有似无，撩动着恋人敞开的衣襟。  
这家伙……！！  
明明身体已经到了如此地步，不好好呆着观星室内，做什么非得一起出门巡逻？难道就是为了什么一起冒险的约定？思绪转了一大圈，欲火却早已烧得旺盛。他好容易想起不远处似乎有个猎户废弃的小屋可供歇脚，若是真到了不得已的地步，也不至于天为被地为席。光只能咬着牙又把她的披风兜帽裹了回去阻断气味，简单粗暴，像提溜着个米袋子，米袋子本人低声呜咽，毛茸茸的红尾巴没精打采，耷拉在两腿中间晃悠。如果是平时的古·拉哈大概不会允许自己被这样扛起来吧，八成还会拉低了兜帽小声争执一番。  
一想到这里又是气不打一处来，惯用重剑的巴掌“啪”的一声落下，人倒是没怎么哼唧，尾根却湿了，晶莹的水珠挂在毛尖上，晃晃悠悠。

不过数百步的距离，木色掩映在紫叶间，竟是幢相当精致的小屋，推门而入后，房中仅剩的灰尘味也在猫秘那极为煽情的气息中消失殆尽。光将恋人放倒在窄小木床之上，不顾双臂推拒，毫不犹豫地将其外衣一拉到底。  
怎么是粉红色的？  
洁白的衣襟呈现出半透明般的质感，紧贴着古·拉哈挺立的乳头，若有似无间染上两抹嫣红。光的手指试探着在乳尖处轻擦，哪怕只是蹭动也能让古·拉哈抖动着双乳，将果冻般的肉圆送向男人手中；可若是心口如一也就罢了，偏偏往日端庄慈和的城主变成了孩童，挂着眼泪，呜咽着拒绝，口口声声说着不要。  
“你现在这个样子走不了多远的。”光还想耐下性子与她解释，可看着猫秘拼命摇晃的脑袋，便猜测话语大概起不了多少作用，他索性将猫秘搂入怀中，骨节分明的手锁在腰间，另一只上攀上她的左乳，轻缓揉捏，指尖搓搓乳头，“放松下来……一会儿就好了，我帮你发泄出来。”  
诺弗兰特的大英雄说的掷地有声、光明磊落、义正言辞，险些让人忘记他的裤头也早已绷起一个客观的鼓包。  
猫秘抽噎着扭动起来，细长的猫耳上渗出汗珠，尾巴乱扑，完全没有任何想要配合的迹象，光深深地叹了口气，愈发锁紧了怀中人的腰肢，将腿卡入古·拉哈的腿间，结果没过多时，轻薄的布料上竟洇开了好大一片水渍，潺潺液体顺着腿根滑落，动作间有些微黏腻声响。  
“我……我……唔……呜！！”  
她哼哼唧唧，左摇右摆去躲那两根粗糙的手指，反正是打定主意不要让人捏着乳尖高潮，光恼火了，虽说古·拉哈此人确有几分羞涩，但他现在要做的又不是什么坏事！做什么一副被欺负了的样子，有什么话也憋在心底闭口不提，把他当什么了？登徒浪子？还是许愿共度一生的恋人？  
情欲的味道萦绕在鼻边，让素日好脾气的大英雄也失了分寸。既然心里还不把自己当做恋人，那便借此行点恶人之事，非得让这只习惯隔在自己一臂外的猫涨点教训不可！  
裙摆散开，重重叠叠又盖在了濡湿的胸口上，长的一截甚至蒙上了她的脸，古·拉哈刚想表达自己的不解，身体反应比脑子快，一个哆嗦，她便觉得身下那个小口涌出热流，呼啦呼啦往某个人的手心中涌去。肉瓣中两根不属于自己的手指捏住了她的命脉，偏偏还刻意用长茧的一侧狠狠磨蹭，原本乖顺蜷缩期间的肉粒忸怩着脱下了衣，挺立在沟壑间，硬得像颗甜蜜的樱桃。她明明有着善于隐藏又长于忍耐的身体，在漫长的时间中甚至遗忘了情欲，也从不曾将自己的身体与任何食物相互联想，可此时的古·拉哈竟隐隐有些明白为何艳情书籍中会将那种液体称之为蜜液，那样滚烫地，湿黏地流淌在腿间，将连接着所有理智的那一点浸润到失了神，身体便不停使唤了，会跟着别人的动作起伏，呼喊着记忆深处的姓名，抖动着，放松又缩紧，最后一泻千里，唯余肉身瘫软在港湾间。  
“够了吧……够了……我真的不行了……”  
她胡乱挥舞着双手，反被对方制住，胸口又是一凉。怎么了？她的衣服难道又失守了吗？贴在皮肤上的布料被随意扯开，她还没来得及喊停，一股异乎常人的温度就冲了上来，左乳一热。“你……您！您在干什么啊！英雄！”  
光没有回答，只是蠕动着被风沙打磨地有些粗糙的唇，将乳头含的更深了些，舌尖在汩汩泌出汁液的乳孔上来回舔舐，又煞有介事地吸了一口。古·拉哈只觉得自己的魂仿佛都要被吸走了，双腿不再蹬动，干脆倒是牢牢锁在男人的腰后，将那片水泽浸润之地贴上了另一处硕大滚烫的热源。  
古·拉哈知道自己那与水晶塔相连的身体早已失去了生育的功能，但也许还存在某种繁衍的本能？她看着光埋首在自己胸口，时而逗弄，时而又如同痴恋乳汁的孩童，竟油然而生出孕育的憧憬——若是经此一事能怀上与英雄有着相同相貌的婴孩，那孩子也能像如此这般吸吮着自己的乳头、也许那个时候的英雄也会凑上前来，叼住另一个，她便要捧着乳房，同时喂饱两个饥肠辘辘的人。小的那个大概会带着甜笑进入梦乡，而大的那个会不会再一次将她按下，在她身体深处播下子种？  
若是真能这样，那便是死了也……  
刚刚经历过高潮的下身里重新盘旋起一股热气，浮上原本清明的双眼，在瞳孔中映出爱心一般的符号；又萦绕在小腹深处，甚至缠绕在那个玲珑的器官上，让它发痒，来自欲望深处的瘙痒。古·拉哈顺着光的动作去解下他摇摇欲坠的长裤，看到内裤前端已是一片深色，还有些深褐色的杂毛勒在边缘，散发出浓烈欲醉的气息。  
那就是她该讨好的对象！欣喜若狂，初经人事的猫秘怕疼更怕满足不了对方，干脆并拢了双腿主动把阴茎纳入其间。她曾苦恼于疏于运动而不再健康匀称的下肢，尤其是腿根处那常在内裤勾勒下显出痕迹的软肉，但现在她松了口气，因为软肉代替穴肉，先将心爱之人的肉根搂了个严实。  
“嘿嘿……抓到你了”  
古·拉哈失了分寸，更失了理智，夹紧双腿，假装自己是坐在其上，挑衅似的前后滑动，让滚烫的头部与自己那颗同样挺立的肉粒做做亲密接触，来一场短小却炙热的亲吻；埋着头的男人只是低低一笑，尚未修剪整齐的胡茬在雪白的胸肉上刮蹭，逗得猫秘咯咯发笑，等她笑出了声，光又开始咬弄，让乳头些微发痒，还有一丝丝轻微但令人上瘾的疼痛。  
“呜……”  
情欲当前，古·拉哈又哪里是光的对手，而熟于此道的男人松了口，凑上去咬猫秘敏感的耳朵。吹吹绒毛，咬咬耳骨，一边舔着还没忘记手上的活儿，打着旋儿揉弄那软和的肉团：“比我想象中的还要大啊……城·主·大·人。”  
老实人偶尔耍一次赖比什么都有用，光拍了拍那两条肉乎乎的大腿根，让它们夹紧点，“以后还给不给我吃了？”  
“吃、吃什么……”  
“想喝这个，”他拉起挺立到赤红的乳头，不轻不重地捏了一把，“好香……好软，想随时随地都可以吃到，”  
“到时候卫兵团站在观星室门外……站在那里的是谁来着？皮德里克？还是莱楠？”光感到手掌下的那具身体颤抖了一下，稍稍挪开点距离，他哼笑着又在阴蒂上掐了一把，继续说着：“我会站在你的身边……要不然，你坐在我身上，面朝着我。城主大人的衣襟被我掀开了，你得用嘴叼着，”光把衣角放在古·拉哈的嘴边，“然后我把脸埋进去。你怀了我的孩子，胸会涨涨的，我就可以舔你，吸你……但威严的城主大人可不能发出声音，要是被外面人听到了怎么办？你还得叼着。”  
见古·拉哈想出口反驳，光腾出一只手捂住她的嘴，还伸出拇指塞入口中，粗鲁地进出，带出一手唾液，“你的屁股还想扭，都湿透了，可你说不了话啊……”松开耳朵，男人捧起恋人绵软的脸颊，抵住嘴唇，将最后的温柔送了进去：  
“那你说说，你想要什么？”  
声音淹没在湿黏的水声之中。

好胀……  
面对着面，粗大的硬物已经挺进猫秘的身体中，在小腹上鼓起一个圆润小包。因着古·拉哈娇小的身型，光曾以为与恋人的第一次总该会吃点苦头，谁知这具肉体竟是块随意捏弄的凝胶，只要自己稍一紧握，内里就跟着包裹上来，把人黏得密不透风。猫秘的肉穴大概是专门为他留了形状，无论向哪个方向进攻，都能收获深吻一枚。  
光想起自己方才踏入第一世界时的她，沉静而稳重，甚至能让人忽略她本身的性别，忘记这具身体其实也只是一个女人。但自己终于掌握了开启秘密之门的钥匙！他看着在抽动间吐出舌头眼神恍惚的猫秘，凭借本能嗅到自己的气息后甚至会凑上前来索吻，丰厚唇瓣翕合间拉扯出晶莹丝线，探出殷红舌尖，想在嘴里争出个高下，在男人的口中胡搅蛮缠，妄图攻城略地。光嗤笑一声，舌面一弯，反闯进对方家中翻搅不停，硬要像下身一般把口舌深处也一并掠夺。  
唇齿交流间的水声，抽插间的水声，都带有某种粘稠质感，让光觉得自己就像在搅弄一缸香甜的蜂蜜，疯狂进出活动，着了魔似的去寻觅尽头的蜜汁，怎么还是碰不到？如果碰不到最深处，是否还有可能享用这具身体最顶级的秘密？  
心形的花纹在古·拉哈的眼底不断闪烁，迫使猫秘伸手抚摸起凸起的那一块，她知道那是快要顶到宫口的象征，也知道这样会带来的可能是从未体会过的疼痛，她该躲了，该藏了，身体该做出反应了，她想偷偷地从暴君身下偷得一丝喘息，但是有的人远比她自己更了解这具身体！有力的手臂环在猫秘腰间，轻轻松松提起了她，未尽之意不言而喻。古·拉哈迟钝的恐惧终于闯过情欲的阻拦抵达终点，颗颗泪珠滚落，她塌下耳朵卷起尾巴，恳求她的支配者稍稍轻一点，但支配者反而乘胜追击，手指一抚摸到了另一处紧闭的穴口，按揉着皱褶：“我得进去，”明明是胜利者，他却刻意带着一种恳求的语气，若是古·拉哈此刻清醒，大抵还能品味出其中夹杂的劝诱与威胁，“要不然我就射在这个里面。”  
“！”  
她的全身都被男人所支配，唯独那个小小的器官不同，依旧执着于诞育生命，若是最珍贵的东西没有进来，这具从属于本能的躯体，何时才能迎来平静？  
她竭力去收缩肉腔，裹弄，榨取，她得让这东西喷个彻底，一滴都不能浪费。古·拉哈甚至被这力量驱使着回搂住光结实的身躯，在他满是疤痕的背上留下新的战绩，“英、英雄……请全部，全部都……”  
听到呼唤的光抬起头，正撞上古·拉哈那缱绻而甜蜜的笑容，带着某种无法辨明的执着与绝望，向自己迎来。他明白恋人的意思，也知道不该再进行些无谓的折磨。用力抽插几下后，英雄对准那个饥渴寻求着的小口，喂下汹涌满溢的爱意。几乎是同一时间，他感受到古·拉哈贴近自己胸口的那一层，又一次涌出浓郁乳香。  
果然啊……  
揭下身上已然瘫软无力的小猫，那张脸上甚至沾上了斑斑血迹。光刚想查看一番，便发现源头是起圆翘的鼻头，毛细血管过于脆弱总会闹出些小尴尬。他笑着扳过恋人的脸颊，预备清理一番，只是古·拉哈明显还沉浸在高潮中尚未缓过神来，尚为肉身的那只手在鼓鼓的小腹上滑动抚摸，而水晶手臂则……光瞪大了眼睛，看着那抹莹蓝延伸到方才退出的那处。乳白色的浊液顺着颤抖的花瓣被自然排出，手指挡不住，干脆堵在肉穴外，不让一滴外流。

“我……全部吃下去了……一滴都……”  
猫秘张开嘴，洁白齿列的深处是卷曲颤动的嫣红舌根，声音细小，一丝一丝顺着舌尖吐露。她的脸上是光从未见过的笑容，有着一种难以言喻的气息——欲望余韵之下，他竟一时找不到最为合适的形容词，只是莫名觉得，挣扎着坐起身抚摸小腹的恋人，背后仿佛有光芒笼罩。

“英雄……我一定、一定，会有您的孩子了……”


End file.
